Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for time-controlled spatial interference rejection at a wireless local area network (WLAN) receiver.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems are often multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). WLANs are an example of such systems and are widely deployed and used. Other examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) network, includes one or more access points (APs). The AP simultaneously supports communications for multiple mobile devices or stations (STAs) over a shared radio frequency spectrum. A WLAN can operate in the presence of a wireless wide area network (WWAN) network, such as an LTE/LTE-A network. The WWAN network includes one or more base stations that support communication from multiple mobile devices or UEs. WWAN communications occur over dedicated radio frequency spectrum, shared radio frequency spectrum, or a combination of the two. Some STAs are equipped with both a WLAN modem and a WWAN modem to support both WLAN and WWAN communications. In some examples, transmissions to/from one modem (e.g., the WWAN modem) interfere with reception at the other modem (e.g., the WLAN modem).
STAs are equipped with interference mitigation techniques, such as time-domain and frequency domain filtering (e.g., spatial filtering). Certain spatial filtering techniques achieve enhanced performance based at least in part on the type of interference seen at a receiver.